


Family Fluff

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is mentioned, Fluff, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, loving siblings, they love Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: My own prompt





	Family Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I was aiming for with this

Everyone who knows about the Head of the New York Institute knew that he was fiercely protective of his family. If anyone hurt them, not even the angel Raziel would save them. Alec Lightwood would tear the world apart to keep his family safe. The need to protect became more prominent when he started dating Magnus Bane.

 

At first glance, it seemed that the Warlock was overprotective of the Shadowhunter. They were so wrong. Alec knew how the Clave worked, they hated everything to do with the Downworld. Since Magnus has lived a long life, he was the center of the Clave’s rage (it works both ways, however).

 

The level of protectiveness grew when they discovered that the Warlock was expecting. Which had led to their current predicament. The Warlock was currently six months pregnant and was also currently fixing the wards around the Institute. Which gives Magnus his own little entourage. He dearly loves his husband, but this was ridiculous. He sighed and rubbed his belly as he walked to the next ward placement. He heard a choked sound and turned to see his entourage looking stiff.

 

Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec had been extremely strict and thorough with his instructions for them to keep an eye on him. Needless to say, he is still surprised they’re still walking after that.

 

Magnus felt weird though. For years, he spent avoiding this place like the plague, even while he and Alec began dating. To come here now, having an escort while carrying the Hoti's baby, was weird. These were the people who looked at him like he was a demon (which he is, not fully, but still). They used to look at him like he was a new toy to play with. Now, he knew some of them by face and was being escorted by frightened trainees. This truly showed how the times were changing.

 

Magnus was so lost in thought, that he had perked up at the familiar voice.

 

“Yo rookies, you get outta here. We can take it from here”

 

He spun around and saw his three favorite Shadowhunters. They were marching to where they were stopped in the corridor. Magnus was not gonna lie, they really did look like a bunch of superheroes doing a catwalk. Jace was in the middle and he was the one to address the rookies.

 

One of the rookies, Adam(??), was the one to answer.

 

“With all due respect Mr. Herondale, but we were asked by Mr. Lightwood to make sure that nothing happened to his husband”

 

Izzy was the next to talk.

 

“Well, we have spoken to him and we told him that we were going to take over the escort. Besides, we would like to spend some time with our brother-in-law before he leaves”

 

Izzy had strutted her way past the rookies and held onto one of Magnus’ arms. Clary made her way to the other arm and held them. The rookies glanced at each other before nodding to the family and leaving. Magnus let out a sigh and looked at his family.

 

“Honestly, you three just about saved me. It was starting to become quite suffocating with how stiff they were”

 

The three Shadowhunters snickered and Jace went over to pat Magnus on the back.

 

“That’s cause we’re the best”

 

He winked at the three and walked a bit ahead. Magnus and the girls rolled their eyes before following after them. He had finally finished the wards and felt a rise of exhaustion. He had yawned a couple of times before Izzy and Clary decided that he needed a nap. As soon as he was done, Jace left to report back to Alec while the girls took Magnus to Izzy’s room since her bed was the comfiest.

 

They watched as the Warlock shuffled to the bed and snuggled under the covers. Izzy and Clary tucked him in and gave him a peck on the forehead. The pregnant Warlock giggled and waved at his in-laws and fell into a dreamless sleep. By the time he woke up, he was surrounded by the warm, sleeping bodies of his in-laws and his husband. Magnus glanced around and smiled before tucking his face into Alec’s neck and falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> TWO PROMPTS IN ONE FUCKING DAY!!!!!!!
> 
> TWO PROMPTS IN THREE HOURS!!!!!
> 
> lawd jesus help me


End file.
